ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan (DB World Fighters)
Son Gohan is the son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, and the older brother of the infant Goten. Born a hybrid of human and saiyan, he achieved Super Saiyan much like his father. Having hidden power, he was able to break his limits as a Saiyan/Human and become a Super Saiyan 2 before his pure blood father. After he killed Cell, he went on going on life-threatening trips through the universe. He met his future girlfriend, Siria, in a trip through planet Mairn. He is currently age 14. History It was only 1 year after the Cell Games ended with the epic Kamehameha that destroyed Cell. It was only a month after Gohan's younger brother had been born. Gohan was a true teenager at that time, aging 13 years. Goku had been wished back to take care of his new baby son, and train his son whose power level began to drop. Gohan was trained in a different way, by flying throughout the universe, training on strange planets. Firing up his saiyan blood, Gohan wanted to fight Trunks, who was definitely close to surpassing himself. After a brutal Super Saiyan 2 match with Trunks, he began his training so that he can be farther away from Trunks in power. He met Piccolo again, only a few months before aging to 14. His first planet was Genshin, with half of the planet containing enemies with power levels under 300. Gohan easily defeated every one, except one girl named Saphira. A slightly stronger character, named Krizorn, appeared, but was killed easily. A very strong opponent, Nizan, appeared from nowhere and almost killed Gohan. Trunks came to the rescue and killed Nizan with Burning Attack. Lu-Zken, a master in the Metron arts, heard about the powerful Saiyan, and came to investigate himself. He fought Gohan, which was nearly going to kill him, but he powered up using Metron, and made the fight a little harder. However, Vegeta came in and dealt with him. That is when, the fierce Gyaza appeared. Gyaza's power ultimately surpassed Gohan's, even in his SSJ form he could not finish him. Since Gyaza knew that Saiyans increase their power more than that, he fused with his strongest assistant, Ryumak. Gyayumak, the result of the fusion, obliterated Gohan to the point near death. Gohan's hidden power awakened at that second, and he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Unable to push his power higher, Gyayumak was defeated by Gohan's Kamehameha. Gohan was more powerful now that he was 14. Since Goku, and Vegeta had business to deal with, it was only Trunks and Gohan. They were on Planet Mairn, which was one of the strongest planets in the universe. Trunks and Gohan observed the planet, unknown of the female organism spying on them. Gohan finally noticed the organism, and figured out that the female was a Half Saiyan Half Mairn alien. The female showed herself to them, her name was Siria. She had an instant crush on Gohan, in which she showed in different ways. Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters who can fly Category:Character created by BlazeFireXXXX